


Real Vibe Killer

by wonder_blue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Multi, OT3, Oblivious Mark Lee (NCT), Pining, Polyamory, Protective Lee Taeyong, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Shy Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Shy Lee Taeyong, Sweet Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sweet Lee Taeyong, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Unrequited Love, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_blue/pseuds/wonder_blue
Summary: (Title is from Simon Says. I'll probs change it soon.)Taeyong and Jaehyun were in love; that was a fact. A cruel, unforgiving fact. It was true in the way that they constantly cared for each other, in the way that they depended on each other, wrapped up in their personal little bubble. Their love was infinite and beautiful, ethereal like Taeyong and charming like Jaehyun.And Mark - sweet, sweet Mark - had to watch from outside their bubble as they loved each other, yearning for even a fraction of that love to be directed towards him.For there was another fact, one that (almost) no one knew: Mark was in love with both of them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a particularly good writer; I'm mostly just writing this because I love this ship and I'm procrastinating. The works by youngjaehyuns inspired me to make this (if you haven't already, go read them!)

Taeyong and Jaehyun were in love; that was a fact. A cruel, unforgiving fact. It was true in the way that they constantly cared for each other, in the way that they depended on each other, wrapped up in their personal little bubble. Their love was infinite and beautiful, ethereal like Taeyong and charming like Jaehyun.

And Mark - sweet, sweet Mark - had to watch from outside their bubble as they loved each other, yearning for even a fraction of that love to be directed towards him.

For there was another fact, one that no one knew: Mark was in love with both of them.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the many mistakes you will find.
> 
> This chapter is also kinda short - sorry!

Mark remembers the day that Taeyong and Jaehyun had told the group they were dating. It was both unexpected and completely unsurprising; everyone had assumed that they were straight, but their obvious closeness in recent months had raised a few eyebrows. They'd started sharing clothes more frequently (more like Taeyong was just stealing more of Jaehyun's hoodies) and it was a regular occurrence to find them huddled together, even in summer. Just the other day, Doyoung had walked into the kitchen only to see Jaehyun, with his arms wrapped around Taeyong in a not-so-friendly embrace.

Mark had also witnessed a few of these moments. One, in particular, had caused his head (and heart) to reel. They were on their way back from a busy day of schedules and Mark was exhausted from his non-stop work. Everyone was yawning and hunched over, wanting nothing more than to return to their respective dorms and sleep. In their tired haze, most did not notice the pair that was cuddling on the front seats. Jaehyun had his head resting on Taeyong's shoulder and the latter's hand was carding through his hair. Whispers were passed between them, broken only by the occasional giggle. Mark felt his heart wrench at the blatant love between them and then drop completely when Taeyong planted a kiss on Jaehyun's cheek. Even more surprising, though, was that Jaehyun reacted with only a love-filled gaze and a kiss on the top of Taeyong's head. The pair then returned to their previous position, not noticing the wide-eyed stare from their fully-capable dongsaeng.

Later that night, Mark had thought over his body's strange reaction to the sight of the couple. He put it down to the surprise of seeing the two being so close, but that didn't quite sit well with his brain - why would he feel so upset at their closeness? He was happy that they were happy, sure, but he could not squander the longing he felt for attention from the two. A burst of anger shot through him; how could he be so selfish? They had their own burdens to carry, _stop being an attention seeker_ , he'd scolded.

The couple had called everyone into the living room. Curious, everyone sat down, and regarded the pair with growing suspicion. Taeyong looked uncharacteristically nervous and Jaehyun had an arm curled around his waist reassuringly. The group had waited in silence for a moment or two before Taeyong cleared his throat, gathering their attention. He shifted on his feet anxiously and Jaehyun hid his own nerves behind a faint smile. Taeyong opened his mouth, then hesitated, thinking about how best to share the secret.

"Jaehyun and I... we're dating."

There had been many questions at first - from the dreamies, most revolved around whether Jaehyun was going to replace Jisung as the favourite (which Taeyong vehemently denied). The questions from the older members had been more... mature, causing both boys to blush and shuffle in their seats. Despite their awkwardness at the questions, the couple undoubtedly looked happy that the weight had been lifted from their shoulders and they could freely show their affection for each other within the safety of their dorms. Mark, however, said nothing, trying his best to ignore the weight in the pit of his stomach. He attempted to smile when Taeyong caught his eye, to show that he accepted them, but as soon as the crowd dispersed, he wandered to find solace in the comfort of his room. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Jaehyun's face fall as he left, but dismissed it immediately.

Once in private, he allowed his body to go slack, crawling under the covers of his bed and sighing. Why he wasn't he happy? They'd found comfort in one another, and he was miserable. So what if Taeyong's alluring eyes would be constantly directed towards Jaehyun's equally handsome face? So what if neither would have time to hang out with him any more, what with their newfound openness? He found himself wanting to cry the more he thought about their leader's perfect features and kind personality and his hyung's encouraging words and dimpled smiles. His heart beat rapidly and his cheeks warmed when he recalled a night a few weeks ago when the three of them had gone out to grab food for the others. Somehow, he and Taeyong had ended up being chased around the park by Jaehyun. When they'd eventually come to a stop, Mark had leaned over, catching his breath. He'd straightened back up and witnessed two affectionate gazes directed towards _him_ , of all people.

Then Taeyong had shoved Jaehyun, complaining that they'd ruined their already exhausted dongsaeng and the latter had caught his wrists in his large hands, chuckling loudly. He'd tugged Taeyong into a hug, smothering him with love and affection. They'd seemingly forgotten about Mark's existence until he'd reminded them that they needed to return to the dorms before one of them caught a cold in the chilly night air.

In retrospect, Mark wondered how he'd ever managed to call their relationship platonic.

He sighed again, annoyed at how he was acting like Jisung when he had a crush. He pondered that train of thought for several moments, before being interrupted by Donghyuck. His dongsaeng yanked the covers back from his head and cackled when Mark groaned.

"Why are you so moody?" Donghyuck demanded.

"I don't _know_ ," Mark whined, not worrying about sounding like a petulant child in front of his best friend.

Donghyuck chuckled. "Do you have a crush on one of them or something?"

Mark froze - he hadn't seriously considered that possibility before.

"What? I - of course not! Why would you think that?"

Donghyuck examined him, then shrugged. "Could've fooled me."

"I - no. I think - I don't know, Hyuck. I have no idea."

His friend's face softened, before murmuring in an equally soft voice, "It's okay to not know. You have all the time in the world to find out. Don't force an answer, but don't smother it either. Just let yourself feel."

He rubbed Mark's back once, before rising. Mark's hand reached out to stop him and he grasped the hem of Donghyuck's shirt.

"Stay," he pleaded. Donghyuck nodded, settling down with Mark, humming a random song under his breath. They cuddled close to each other, the younger's hands finding their way to his hyung's hair. Mark could feel tendrils of sleep wrapping around him, pulling him under, and in a thick voice, he whispered into the silence.

"Thank you, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck glanced down at him fondly, admiring his sleeping face. He sighed. He knew what his best friend had yet to find out; Mark was indeed in love with not one, but two people - the new couple.


	3. Chapter two

It was a month since Taeyong and Jaehyun came out. Initially, they felt awkward about showing affection when everyone knew, but they got over it quickly. Not much had changed, really. Mark ended up spending more and more time with Donghyuck, not that the latter minded. They did almost everything together, from brushing their teeth to going out together. Unfortunately, they'd been getting less and less time to hang out as the company decided to work them even harder. For Mark, the workload was taking its toll.

The exhaustion had only been made worse by Mark's recent insomnia. Despite the long hours of painstakingly hard work, his body decided to keep him awake until way after midnight, worrying. his head would be filled with Taeyong and Jaehyun and ever-growing questions. Knowing looks from Donghyuck told him his dongsaeng knew what was keeping him up. The bags under his eyes had been amplified and his face was gaunt. More than once, the members had tried to question him about his poor health, but he had waved them off with simple lies.

_I'm fine_ , he said to Renjun when he tripped over his shoelaces at the dreamies' dorm. _Nothing to worry about_ , he smiled at Sicheng when he fell asleep watching his favourite drama. _I'm just a little homesick_ , he told Ten when he emerged from the bathroom, eyes red-rimmed and teary.

It was easier during the day, with more distractions to keep him from thinking too much. Alas, the moment he was alone, sadness would grip his heart in a vice, digging in and trying to claw its way out of Mark, to find comfort in his bandmates. Pain would wash over him in waves, driving him to tears until he could breathe again.

The worst part was not understanding why.

Why was he in so much pain? Why did his heart sting when he saw them gaze adoringly into each other's eyes? He'd given it so much thought and had only come up with one reasonable conclusion: he was in love with them. The thought had scared him so much that he had dismissed it entirely, but the evidence was so obvious - he couldn't ignore it. After yet more encounters with Taeyong and Jaehyun, his fears were confirmed.

A particularly memorable encounter had been when Jaehyun pulled him aside after practice one evening and voiced his concerns about Mark.

"Hey, Mark-ah."

"I - Oh, hi Hyung. Everything okay?"

Jaehyun sighed, muttering under his breath, "I should be the one asking that."

"Well, I'm fine, but most of us can see that you're not. Want to tell us what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Mark laughed nervously, praying to whichever God was out there that Jaehyun wouldn't see through his flimsy excuses. "Just a little stressed out."

"Not to make you feel bad or anything, but we're all 'a little stressed out'. Trust me, that's not what's happened to you."

Mark looked away, refusing to meet his hyung's eyes.

Jaehyun's features softened before he spoke, "It's okay if you don't want to tell us what's happening, but please look after yourself. If it gets any worse, let us take care of you."

Mark nodded his assent despite knowing that he would most likely ignore that piece of advice.

"Promise me, Mark. Promise me you'll talk to one of the hyungs if it gets much worse."

Mark gulped, finally attempting to meet Jaehyun's sincere eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

 

Mark usually prided himself of keeping his promises, but that was one that he broke almost immediately, for that night he didn't sleep at all. The night following that went much in the same fashion, resulting in him behaving in a similar manner to that of a zombie. After not sleeping for two days, it was at dance practice that things inevitably went wrong.

They were doing the dance for Simon Says - not an easy dance, but not the hardest he'd ever done. His movements were sluggish and heavy, and he could see the dance teacher scrutinizing him carefully. It was nearing the end of practice so none of them had much energy left, but Mark's exhaustion was distinct, shown in his slumped shoulders and weary limbs.

He twisted and so did his stomach. His vision blurred, black spots dancing around the room and he briefly wondered if he'd make it to the end of the song. Judging by the way his limbs felt like jelly and his head would not stop spinning, the answer was no.

He didn't have time to signal to the instructor before he was falling, drifting, sleeping, dead to the world.

The others were frozen in shock as Mark's body crumpled and fell. His body went limp as he passed out, but his head was saved from the harsh impact with the floor by Johnny, whose arms wrapped around him just in time. The room sprang into action, moving Mark to a more comfortable position and gathering their belongings to go home. Johnny picked Mark up, noticing sadly that his friend had lost weight in the past few months.

Together, the group walked out to the van and drove back to the safety of the dorms.

Once in the dorms, they quietly dispersed, with only Taeyong, Jaehyun and Donghyuck staying with Mark. The others gave them their space, Taeil shutting Mark's door with a comforting smile. Taeyong was on the bed, Mark's head in his lap. His bony fingers were stroking through his hair. Taeyong's face was troubled, a clear contrast to Mark's peaceful expression. Every conscious person in the room was feeling the same thing: worry. Donghyuck also felt slightly guilty - he knew what was happening to Mark and felt partially responsible for the situation. It was him who had subtly told Mark why he felt the way he did.

"Donghyuck?" The first words whispered in what felt like hours came from Jaehyun, who was sitting by the bed, head resting in his hands. Donghyuck looked at him questioningly.

"You and Mark are best friends, right? Do you know why Mark is like this?"

Donghyuck hesitated before nodding. "He... hasn't been sleeping well lately. If I knew it was this bad, I would've said something to you, but he didn't tell me much."

Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at each other for a long moment before Taeyong broke his gaze and sighed softly, looking every bit as drained as Donghyuck felt.

"He's been off since Jaehyun and I came out. Could it be something to do with that?"

God, Donghyuck wanted to tell them. But he couldn't, for now at least.

"I know that he accepts you, and he always will. But I don't know what he's been losing sleep over," he lied easily.

The three of them sat in silence, admiring the face of the sleeping boy who was too kind for the pain he went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I feel like I haven't done this chapter justice. Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome :)


	4. Chapter 3

As he drifted, he allowed his mind to wander. He thought about a subject that had bothered him for quite some time: his parents. Or more specifically, their feelings about homosexuality (and polyamory, but he could panic about that later). He had been debating coming out to them for a while, but had yet to work up the courage to ask them how they felt about the LGBT+ community. Fear gripped him whenever he thought about making the call to talk about it, so for now, he figured he would focus on fully coming to terms with his sexuality, before he went around telling people.

It was always better to focus on the present rather than the future. He sighed, deciding to continue drifting.

Awareness came to Mark in bits and pieces; he heard soft murmurs at first, then felt the feather-light touch of lips to his forehead, followed by flashes of light. Slowly, he pried his eyes open to see Jaehyun sitting up on his bed, back against the headboard. He was scrolling on his phone, a frown on his face. Mark suddenly had the powerful urge to smooth out his face, to return it to its handsome state. It was only then that he registered the arms wrapped around him in a tight grip. He shuffled around to see the unknown member's face and succeeded in alerting Jaehyun of his consciousness.

The older member did a double-take before placing his phone down and giving his full, undivided attention to Mark. His eyes were softened in worry and he leaned down, successfully rousing the boy behind Mark. Pink hair brushed past his face as the leader sat up, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Mark felt a stab of guilt run through him upon seeing the sleep-deprived boys, but it did not stop him admiring the ethereal being before him.

Jaehyun turned back towards Mark and examined his face closely.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Mark paused, thinking for a moment. "Alright, I guess. My head hurts. What happened?"

Jaehyun's face took on a darker expression, but his boyfriend interjected before he could speak.

"You fainted in dance practice, Minhyung-ah." Taeyong's voice was soft, but the use of Mark's Korean name showcased his worry. Mark closed his eyes at the reminder, imagining the panic that he had bestowed upon his friends with a spike of guilt.

"I'm sorry, hyung," he muttered quietly into space between them. Jaehyun huffed, causing his lover to cast a sharp glance towards him as if telling him to shut the hell up. The brief interaction did not go unnoticed by Mark, though he tried to ignore his discomfort in favour of rising from the bed, only to stumble over his own two feet. He was caught in the arms of an angel (Taeyong) and placed back on the bed, where the two men watched him incredulously.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taeyong demanded. "First of all, we're not finished talking, and second: you've just woken up after seventeen hours of sleep; you're not going anywhere."

Mark sighed but reluctantly gave in. Besides, he wasn't sure he could escape if he tried. Expectant, he looked to Taeyong, whose gaze softened at the blatant display of exhaustion. He nudged Mark back down between him and his lover and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"What's going on, Mark? Talk to us."

"I'm just... tired. So, so tired."

Jaehyun sighed in annoyance and spoke before Taeyong could stop him.

"Why are you so tired, though? We know something has changed, and it's not related to our schedules because you were rarely this tired before, and if you were, you'd always seek one of us out. What's changed, Mark? Not to mention you broke our promise. You told me that if you needed to, you would talk to us. We're not asking for much, Mark, only to look after you. Because of we lo-"

"Jaehyun," Taeyong snapped, having seen Mark draw closer to tears with every word that the singer said. His eyes were glassy, and he looked so genuinely remorseful that the eldest wanted to coddle him for the rest of time. His arms automatically wrapped around the youngest to give comfort but instead caused Mark to release his tears in heartfelt sobs. He felt like he was suffocating, being smothered in too much unreciprocated love.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he blubbered, the guilt having clawed its way through his stomach, up his throat and out of his mouth, displayed for the world (or just Taeyong and Jaehyun) to see. It was usually out of character for him to cry and allow someone to see him so vulnerable, but he'd changed - everything was changing, and as capable as he may be, he could do nothing to stop it.

As he stared at Taeyong, he questioned himself. Could he tell them his secrets, could he bare his soul? Perhaps not, but the weight on his shoulders was holding him down, and sharing even one of his struggles was sure to lighten the burden. But how to tell them? He could just blurt it out, but they deserved more of an explanation than that. His breathing slowed as he forced himself to stop the flow of tears - _damn it, Mark, don't be so weak._

He opened his mouth, stopped and tried again.

"I haven't been sleeping so well lately…"

Taeyong nodded. "Donghyuck said as much. But what's been keeping you up?"

Mark paused at that - his best friend knew more about the situation than he did, but he trusted him not to tell them what he had yet to figure out, so he was surely safe.

"There's been a lot on my mind," the younger rapper slowly revealed.

"Is it - and I don't mean to jump to conclusions - something to do with Taeyong and me?" Jaehyun spoke with hesitation clear in his voice, treading lightly as he attempted to work out what was bothering his dongsaeng. "We've noticed that you've been slightly off with us since we came out. Do we - does our relationship make you uncomfortable? Donghyuck said that you accepted us, but -"

He was cut off from his rambling by Taeyong, and it was only then that Mark noticed the shaking in Jaehyun's hands. Was he nervous? How odd.

"We know that he's your best friend, but whether or not he's completely honest to us about your current predicament is another matter."

Mark took a breath, then another. His eyes followed the shine in Taeyong's eyes, dulled by the miserable topic, and Jaehyun's uncharacteristically stoic face. Realisation punched him in the gut; he had done this to them. The least he could do was answer their questions.

"You don't make me uncomfortable, and I do fully support you both, but -" a pause. What could he say? "I don't know how to say this, I... Think I might not be fully straight? You guys coming out made me think more about all that stuff, not that I'm blaming you or anything! I guess I just needed a trigger to kickstart the train of thought." He laughed nervously, anticipating their reactions.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, forming a cocoon of warmth and love. His face ended up buried in Jaehyun's neck, and he could smell the man's cologne, mixed with traces of sweat, raising the question of whether they had showered since the incident. If he had really been asleep for seventeen hours, then the two would have had more than enough time to shower and take care of themselves. Jaehyun's clothes were, in fact, his practice clothes, and it dawned on Mark that they may have stayed with him whilst he recovered.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a kiss on his neck, placed there by none other than Lee Taeyong. The brief contact caused his heart to stutter, his breath to hitch, and a spark to travel down his spine.

Instinctively, he curled further into Jaehyun's chest, basking in the pure, unadulterated contentment that he felt there. What a luxury, he thought. How lucky Taeyong is that he can do this everyday. In all honesty, he didn't know the specific details of their relationship, not wanting to put himself throught the heartache of asking, and also feeling that it was an odd subject to discuss. They seem happy, he concluded, and it doesn't matter how they got there.

"It's okay, Minhyung-ah. We will support you no matter what, and I know that the others will too, but you don't have to tell them right away." The thought of telling more people was daunting. After all, the more people that knew, the more likely it was that his family would find out. All it took was one slip up during a phone call, and the cat would be out of the bag.

"But hyung, what about my family? I don't know their stance on all of this, what if they find out and hate me? What if the company finds out? Oh God, what about the fans?" He was doing his best to stay calm and display his emotions and inner turmoil, which was still a struggle, especially since his voice was muffled by Jaehyun's skin and he could only hope that they heard him correctly.

Apparently, they did.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm sure that your parents will accept you anyway, but you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. Don't let anyone coerce you into coming out when you don't want to." Jaehyun spoke with clear passion, softly pulling Mark's face away from his shoulder to meet his golden eyes. "Speaking of which, I'm sorry if we pressured you or anything..."

Mark shook his head. "It's okay. Thank you for listening." He smiled and wiped his face, feeling very gross all of a sudden.

"Jaehyun leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and pulled away with a muttered 'you're welcome'. Taeyong hugged him from behind once more before pushing him away.

"Go shower, it'll do you some good."

"You should too, you both smell." With that, he walked out to the sound of their indignant shouts.

He took his time showering, mulling over the conversation with his bandmates in his head. He hadn't told them the whole truth - what that was exactly, he wasn't entirely sure. There was so much left to figure out.

By the time he had finished showering, his fingers were shrivelled up, and the heat of the bathroom made his head swim. He sighed, steeling himself for a trek into the living room, where most of his chaotic friends would be waiting.

Walking out, he was hit with a blast of cold air. He shivered, catching the attention of Jaehyun, who had just walked out of his room, evidently having showered a few minutes prior, judging by his glistening locks of hair.

"Here, have my hoodie." Before Mark could protest, a huge black hoodie was pulled over his head. It was oversized on Jaehyun, resulting in it reaching Mark's knees. A hand reached up to ruffle Mark's own wet hair, followed by a muttered 'cute', and then Jaehyun was retreating to his room to fetch another hoodie. Mark continued his journey to the living room, where the rest of 127 sat, watching a film. They looked up when he walked in, and abruptly turned the movie off.

Before he could react, limbs surrounded him as he was pulled into a group hug. The smell of breakfast wafted through the room, making Mark's stomach protest in hunger. The group pulled apart, aside from a few relieved pats, everyone clearly pleased at the return of the pro-debuter. Mark was pulled into the kitchen and sat on a stool as Doyoung served him multiple pancakes and syrup, followed by an assortment of chopped fruit. Johnny sat next to him, having already eaten his breakfast, and wrapped a steadying arm around his friend. In that moment, Mark felt a surge of appreciation for his bandmates.

He quietly thanked Doyoung for the meal and turned to the American. "Why is everyone still here? And what about our diets? Manager-nim would hate us if he knew we were eating all of this food."

A voice chuckled, coming up behind Mark. Taeyong. "Manager-nim gave us a day off, and suggested that we have a 'fulfilling' breakfast to restore our energy."

The younger rapper nodded. "I'll make sure to thank him."

Johnny spoke up from beside him. "Everyone was worried, Mark-ah. It's not every day that your fully capable friend drops like a stone in the middle of practice."

The guilt was back in full force, and Mark recalled the strong arms that had protected him from further injury. He stood and bowed to his teammates, talking as he did. "I'm sorry for making you all worried, thank you for looking after me. I will work to prevent this in the future."

Protests were heard at the mentions of further work, but they seemed to accept his apology, clearly glad that he was safe and much happier than before.

Taeyong's hand carded through Mark's hair once again, massaging his scalp.

"You're forgiven, Mark-ah. No one can stay angry at you for long." A hint of a smile was present on his face. "By the way, is that Jae's hoodie?"

Mark nodded, rushing to explain himself in case Taeyong got jealous. "I was cold, so he gave me his jumper, I can give it back now-"

With a shake of his head, Taeyong's hands pushed the material back down from where Mark had started pulling it off.

"Keep it on," he said with a smile.

"His clothes suit you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I completely forgot about this. So much has happened in the past few months; I've cut my hair off, got my braces off, aged another year, and gone through a round of mock exams, which I (surprisingly) did okay in. Thank you so much for your support, although I would genuinely be surprised if anyone's still around. Also, so many of my favourite ao3 writers have been leaving kudos, comments and bookmarks and it makes me so happy! I am so thankful, and I apologize for being so damn good at procrastinating. There's also been some family shiz, and I don't know what to do with myself. It's the school holidays now, hence the update, and I'm writing instead of studying.
> 
> Btw, I'm British, so my spellings of things might be different.
> 
> Also, Mark is still in all three units at this point in the story (though it focuses on his relationship with 127) and WayV has not been introduced. I may include the new members as a cameo appearance, but at this point, I'm not sure if anyone other than Mark, Taeyong, Jaehyun and Donghyuck is gonna get more than a few mentions.
> 
> I'm also not gonna make any promises about when the next update will be, because I'm all about that unpredictable life (and I don't want the pressure of commitments).
> 
> Once again, thank you for your support.


End file.
